Yoshi's Island
|0=Medrops |1=Ryon |2=EXShadow}}YoshiIsland.png |Caption=Yoshi |0=fighting Mario on Medrops' Yoshi's Island |1=throws eggs at Meta Knight on Ryon's Super Smash Bros. Brawl Yoshi's Island |2=is about to be the first victim of Yuuka Kazami's genocide run on EXShadow's Yoshi's Island}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Medrops' version Mike's version Ryon's version EXShadow's version}} Yoshi's Island is a frequently visited area from the Super Mario series, as well as the Yoshi sub-series. It is notable as the residence of the majority of the Yoshi species. The island is part of a larger land called Dinosaur Land. In M.U.G.E.N, Yoshi's Island has been made by a differing array of creators. Medrops' version is based on the Yoshi's Island stage that first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mike's version uses both custom sprites and sprites from multiple Super Mario games, Ryon's version is a static screenshot of the Yoshi's Island stage that debuted in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and EXShadow's version uses graphics from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Mike's version Mike's version of Yoshi's Island uses a collaboration of what appears to be custom sprites and sprites taken from both Super Mario World and Super Mario Advance, with the stage floor being made up of sprites from the former and the background elements being made up of sprites from the latter. The warp pipe seen to the left of centre stage is almost identical to those seen in Super Mario World, the only differences being what would normally be many darker shades on the right side of the pipe being combined into a single shade and the pipe being rounded out at the bottom. Custom sprited Shy Guys occasionally poke their heads out of the grassy patch on the right side of the stage, appearing in a pre-determined pattern of six where all but the third and sixth members of the pattern are ordinary Shy Guys, the third member being a Shy Guy holding a coin and the sixth member actually being a Snifit. The stage isn't overly sizeable either horizontally or vertically, which doesn't allow for a great deal of room to move around in, this is on top of a very slow vertical scrolling camera that hinders characters with good jumping prowess. 'Gallery' MikeYoshiIslandimg.png|A Shy Guy poking its head out of the grass MikeYoshiIslandimg2.png|A Shy Guy holding a coin MikeYoshiIslandimg3.png|The Snifit that occasionally appears 'Videos' Ryon's version Ryon's version is a static screenshot of the Yoshi's Island stage that made its first appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, though the screenshot is both blurry and pixelated. The stage is incredibly cramped due to the its horizontal boundaries not even reaching to the edges of the screen, giving the combatants roughly two-thirds of the stage to move around in; even the stage's vertical boundaries are limited, as the slow scrolling camera barely covers much vertical distance before it's forced to stops moving. 'Videos' EXShadow's version EXShadow's Yoshi's Island is a simple stage that uses sprites ripped from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, though there is a solid mass of brown colour situated on top of the highest mountain peak for unexplained reasons, a curiosity not present in the source game. Many small clouds can be seen in the sky travelling in an easterly direction, though the majority of them can only viewed with a character that can jump high enough to push the stage's camera up that far; while there are no animated elements on ground level, there are flowers in the foreground that obscure the view of some fighters in a few places, particularly smaller ones. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Mario Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages